I'm slowly falling
by Gengibre
Summary: Karamatsu siempre tuvo una vida difícil, las cosas jamás parecían mejorarle en ningún caso, pero todo fuese por mantener a flote a su familia que continuaría matándose de cansancio hasta continuar con la felicidad de sus hijos. Ni bien una noche, todo se va al diablo cuando se reencuentra con la persona a la que menos quería ver después de tantos años. IchiKara
1. Chapter 1

Me gustan las papas fritas. Heya, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo del fandom de Osomatsu san - bueno, no. Más bien de atreverme a publicarlo -, me alegra que aún esté vivo pese a que la serie ya acabo - why?! -, y quería participar en él con está locamente extraña idea que tuve mientras estaba vagueando, como siempre. Intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener su personalidades como son y hacer que sea una buena historia.

Aunque nadie la lea, bah, ahí va a estar por si interesa.

Pairing: Ichimatsu x Karamatsu. Al final me decidí, ver cientos de doujinsjis donde ambos son versátiles confunde a uno, pero estoy segura que al final tomé la mejor decisión, para mi gusto. Insinuaciones Osomatsu x Choromatsu. Porque puedo y me gustan; primer OTP de la serie.

Aclaraciones: Yaoi, ya no sé ni por qué lo pongo, al menos aquí. Insianuacion de violación, serán leves. Ichimatsu desgraciado (?. Un poco de Ooc. Aparece Ichiko. Cambio de uso en los personajes; Ichiko y Osomatsu son un par de gemelos hijos de Karamatsu, los demás Matsus son amigos de Kara, o algunos. Karamatsu es solo una pobre alma en busca de amor, comprensión y ternura, y es pobre. Lemon... Lime... Intento de roces entre dos hombres, confirmado pero no pronto.

Welp... Hasta abajo.

* * *

El sol ya había comenzado a presentarse exponiéndose ante todas las casas al salir por el este de entre todas las montañas que se asomaban a lo lejos entre tantos edificios en la ciudad desde lo que serían unas cuantas horas, Japón se encontraba en la estación del verano, pero parecía como si el Sol y esta hubiesen hecho un trato para sobre calentar aún más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada la entidad de la gran isla japonesa.

Era este insoportable calor el causante de muchas noticias transmitidas a través de las televisiones de la mayoría de personas en sus casas, pues como había sido comunicado era peligroso salir con este bochorno golpeando a todo ser que diese tan solo un paso fuera de la sombra.

Por quedarse en casa a disfrutar, a medias de la palabra puesto que con la insoportable calina derritiendo los cuerpos de las personas y bañándolas en sudor el disfrutar de algo como un ventilador pequeño que a penas gira no era la descripción completa de ello, muchas personas se lamentaban esto. Algunos, aquellos que pagaban la cuenta de la luz y no gozaban de un aire acondicionado, ya podían presentir la inmensa lista con tantos dígitos en cero como gotas resbalando de sus nucas.

Karamatsu Matsuno era una de estas personas, de las que no podían costearse de un clima por más que se esforzaran trabajando al igual que, por ende, de las que se lamentaban por la inmensurable cantidad que les demandaba la cuenta de luz, por supuesto.

Peor aún, se le caería la quijada al ver el recibo del agua.

Un repentino mareo lo asaltó tan pronto asomó su cabeza fuera de la ventana con el aire caliente dándole de lleno al rostro, era una desventaja de vivir en una zona alta y cerca del mar puesto que así era mucho más fácil estar expuesto a fuertes oleadas de calor y el ya mencionado aire caliente, como si fuese calefacción rota que aún así se debe pagar.

Suspiró una vez volvió a meter el rostro por la ventana de su hogar. Alzó el espejo de mano que llevaba consigo y se echó un vistazo; indicios de ojeras se alcanzaban a ver debajo de sus ojos azules, estos ya no estaban tan brillantes como hubiese hace unos cuantos años, cuando iba a la universidad, por ejemplo, en ese entonces era un as en los deportes con un espléndido cuerpo trabajado y agilidad, y no era que su yo de ahora estuviese mal, pero en su juventud ocasionaba que ninguna Karamatsu _girl_ se resistiese a sus encantos...

Solo que eran demasiado tímidas para acercársele, eso era.

Inevitablemente una de sus más brillantes sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro mientras hacía su usual pose exagerada, saliéndole de lo más natural tras hacerla desde siempre al paso de los años. Ese tipo de recuerdos eran de las pocas cosas que le recordaban sus grandiosos años en la _the university_.

Los buenos.

Y, de alguna forma, el recordarlos también atraía a los fantasmas de su pasado. Esas bestias sarnosas que no tuvieron consideración con él en ningún solo momento de su existencia, si el ser ignorado en un principio le pareció malo le resultó peor cuando hasta siquiera las escaladas expresiones de las personas a su alrededor, amigos y familia, de los pocos que tenía, le causaba incluso más lamentos por sus perjurios vacíos.

La vida fue verdaderamente difícil para él, aún lo continúa siendo e instiga para volver a las viejas andanzas, pero no piensa volver a ello.

Primero muerto, y eso ya no estaba más en discusión.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza de madera deslizándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agradeció internamente la interrupción, se alegró mucho más cuando de antemano alcanzó a visualizar la cabellera negra que se asomaba por el pórtico de la entrada. Ahí, justo donde la lejanía de la calle mostraba el danzante calor y la humareda pintada en el azul mar profundo era iluminada con intensidad por el amarillo del sol, adelante de todo esto una adolescente de mirada antipática e indiferente entraba al hogar del Matsuno.

Karamatsu guardó el espejo de mano en su bolsillo una vez más, sabía de sobra lo irritante que aquello le resultaba a su hija, pero realmente no ayudaba el que hubiese puesto espejos por la gran mayoría de las paredes de la casa.

Técnicamente se cavaba su propia muerte, aunque fuese de manera inconsciente y por el simple deseo de que su hija se viese con una cara feliz al ir a la escuela.

Llevaba medio metro, faltaba poco para vaciar toda la tierra que cargaba la máquina sobre él.

Ichiko arrojó su mochila a cualquier parte del living al azar de la casa al entrar mientras se soplaba con la parte delantera de su vestido con la diestra con intenciones de darse aire a sí misma, quitó las molestas medias de sus piernas y prosiguió a sentarse en la mesa del centro de la sala de estar. Si Karamatsu pensó que el calor ahí dentro ya era atroz, no podría imaginarse el desproporcionado horror que se sentía allá afuera, más y para desgracia de la peli negra por traer un vestuario tan holgado como el vestido que traía puesto.

Al menos no estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano, nadie mandaba al anormal a ponerse un sudadero de un color que atraía con abundancia el calor al que se exponían, incluso Ichiko pensó que al fin había perdido lo poco de cerebro que le quedaba al verlo colocar sobre su torso la chaqueta negra, para empeorarlo, de la escuela.

Lejos de continuar pensando ello, que por cierto le daba aún más calor el recordarlo, se tiró al suelo y empezó ha arrastrarse como pudo hacia el pequeño ventilador que oscilaba en todas las direcciones, ignorando que Karamatsu aún seguía observando la entrada en espera de la llegada del gemelo menor, por otro lado la tarea que ella realizaba era casi imposible pues cada vez que se movía o acercaba hacia el frente del pequeño aparato con astas, éste mismo giraba apartándose para no darle su tan ansiado aire.

No creía poder sobrevivir a esto, era el fin. Aquí yacía Ichiko Matsuno, la mayor de los gemelos Matsu y, por mucho, incluso más sensata que el padre. De paso últimas palabras, vivir es una mierda.

O esos hubiesen sido sus últimos pensamientos de no ser por la inoportuna llegada de su papá al living que la obligó a prestar atención con mayor detalle. En realidad fue la curiosidad, pero diremos que ya no había tan doloroso a lo que no fuese inmune.

Tal y cual esperaba, Dolormatsu, así era como apodaban ella y su hermano a su padre, traía consigo unos platos repletos de la posible mejor comida que sus indignas papilas gustativas tuviesen el honor de probar, ya fuese por el sazón o lo que Karamatsu afirmaba llamar love como el ingrediente secreto, no tan secreto ahora si le preguntaban, pero por la mierda que fuera el platillo terminaba sabiendo mejor que la chatarra de la cafetería.

Sin embargo, cualquier cosa sabía mejor que las asquerosas porciones que ahí vendían, pero aún se mantenían en primer lugar.

Ató su largo cabello negro, que ahora contra el sol se apreciaban unos cuantos mechones púrpura oscuro, en un chongo para de esa forma no ahogarse en el calor que éste le producía al encontrarse suelto. Su gesto perezoso no se removió ni un instante en lo que Karamatsu terminaba de traer los otros aperitivos a la mesa y se sentó.

\- Ichiko, ¿dónde está tu hermano? - Preguntó Karamatsu, terminando de servir los tres platos en sus respectivos lugares y sirviéndole unas porciones de curry a su hija. Entonces prosiguió, - no lo he visto desde la mañana, ¿lo castigaron otra vez?

\- ¿Crees que a mí me importe dónde esté ese vago despreocupado? - Respondió la duda sobreponiendo otra, llevando una cucharada a su boca para masticarla y, posteriormente, tragarla.

El momento en que sus papilas gustativas probaron el tan exquisito curry casero casi le arranca una expresión de entusiasmo de esa monótona cara de acero, porque era como si su boca estuviera viviendo una de las mejores experiencias de toda su asquerosa vida. La combinación de especias junto a los trozos adecuadamente picados del tomate, cilantro y, qué diablos, el jengibre espolvoreadas en una fina pero dulce capa de condimento tan exótico como el picante misma lo es obligaban a un humano corriente irse de espaldas con la silla, pero se controló lo suficiente para mantener en pie su acostumbrada expresión mientras oraba internamente que Osomatsu nunca apareciera y así ella pudiese comerse su porción.

La mirada preocupada de Dolormatsu desaparecería en algún momento, era solo cuestión de esperar. ¿Qué era un hijo perdido si ya tenía dos? Pero continuó hablando, arrebatándole a Ichiko ese cómodo silencio que se formó mientras continuaba dando cucharadas inadvertidamente desesperadas.

\- Oí en las noticias que esta semana el bochorno será muy fuerte, algunos ya han sido hospitalizados por el golpe de calor.

Ichiko respiró hondo, dejando de lado los cubiertos para enfocar sus oscuros ojos morados en los azules de Karamatsu, frunciendo aún más notable el ceño ante la insistencia de este.

Era cierto que su papá se preocupaba bastante por ellos, según entendía, ser padre soltero era una labor difícil en días como estos, lo conocía de sobra casi hasta el sofocante punto en la escala de la preocupación para pasar a dejarlos en el colegio de ida a su trabajo de turno matutino, pero si esto no fuese algo acostumbrado Ichiko estaba segura que en cualquier día Karamatsu los esperaría en la puerta de su hogar con chips de localización. O probablemente acordaría en llevarlos y recogerlos el día siguiente a la escuela, por algún motivo el chip sonaba mejor.

\- Si tanto quieres saber... - Se dio un minuto para pensar en qué decir, porque fácilmente podría distorsionar un poco la información que ya tenía. Sonrió levemente con índices de maldad, maldad pura y latente que Karamatsu pasó por alto a pesar de prestarle toda su completa atención, - la última vez que lo vi estaba saliendo de la escuela junto a un hombre alto, acoplado de un traje y con maletín. No sé dónde más podrían haber ido. - Respondió con simpleza, alzándose de hombros y continuando con su labor en acabarse aquel plato por completo.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, o de que le importara elevar su vista del plato, Karamatsu ya había salido corriendo fuera de la casa con su sudadero azul medio colocado sobre su torso, una mano a penas entrando y la otra atorada en donde se suponía iba la cabeza, y las llaves danzando en tintineos entre sus dedos. ¡Maldición, ¿cuál era la manía con ponerse sudaderos durante estos tiempos de calor?! ¿Para qué diablos le dijo que el calor era tanto para hacer que te desmayaras, si al final se iba a poner un suéter? De solo verlos sentía que sé que ahogaba en su propio sudor.

No lo comprendía, tampoco a su hermano y se suponía que eran gemelos, pero mejor así...

Ahora tiene todo el curry para ella sola.

* * *

Afortunadamente por la noche el calor pareció haber dado una momentánea tregua a las devastaciones que causó en el día dando unos cuantos toques fríos, seguidos de una nube amenazando con liberar gotas de la tan necesitada lluvia. Pero esto no podía ser peor que horrible, porque en idioma meteorológico significaba que el día de mañana las cosas no mejorarían, al contrario, se agravarían tanto para las personas como los bienes materiales de estas.

A lo que se referían era simple. Las cosechas estarían en riesgo de sequía, adiós a las sabrosas sandías, y dentro de las casas, nuevamente de bajos recursos, el agua saldría caliente por más que uno le abriera a la llave de la fría, porque la exposición al calor aumentarían la temperatura en los cilindros de agua. Así se añadían más ceros al recibo al intentar conseguir agua fresca.

Pero aún así, ¿por qué, repentinamente, y así como si nada... ¡Se tuvo que descomponer el único ventilador de la casa!?

De ello se quejaban dos de los integrantes de la familia Matsuno, al ver ante sus pies como el ventilador, ahora inservible y muerto, se convulsionaba sobre sí mientras echaba pequeñas chispas de electricidad y fuego, puesto que con solo conectarlo hizo combustión y comenzó ha arder repentinamente. El calor del fuego agravó el del interior de la casa, sin aire que hiciera circular el humo de la cena, pues esta se había incendiado también al verter "accidentalmente" aceite por toda la sartén, lo único que podía mantenerlos en un estado medio calmado y paciente eran las toallas húmedas que se habían colocado en las cabezas.

Karamatsu había salido de la casa para tomar su turno vespertino en el tercer empleo que tenía y no volvería hasta la madrugada, antes de ir a su turno de noche en la taberna ya había ido a su puesto en la oficina después de almorzar, y después de haber ido a buscar a Osomatsu, con la presión arterial hasta el tope de lo que aguantaba, por cierto, para descubrir con la respiración agitada cómo otra vez el gemelo menor había terminado espiando a uno de sus compañeros del trabajo a medio camino a la oficina, finalizando el acoso con invasión a la privacidad ajena.

Osomatsu había cogido la costumbre de pasar tiempo con Choromatsu, un compañero del trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía Karamatsu por las tardes, incluso aunque este se negase rotundamente. El peli negro de ojos verdes debía morderse la lengua para no tener que mandar al chiquillo a que hiciera lo qué sea por respeto, más o menos, a Karamatsu. No estaba de más decir que se negaba no sólo por estar ocupado en el papeleo sino que además las insinuaciones del adolescente lo ponían nervioso y, para su desgracia pero alegrías del Matsuno, a veces se sonrojaba involuntariamente -, malditas reacciones naturales del cuerpo que pasan factura, era un adulto, ¡¿por qué su cuerpo no actuaba como tal?! - cuando el oji escarlata hacia un chiste que rozaba lo... Sexual.

Como padre responsable que era, el que se le haya caído uno de la cuna no tenía nada que ver... Pero no dirá cuál, al llegar tomó de la capucha del sudadero a Osomatsu, alejándolo del cohibido peli negro en traje que lo veía con una mirada suplicante y un prolongado sonrojo recubriendo sus pómulos normalmente caídos en una expresión pronunciada de seriedad.

La gracia se ocultaba en que era Oso quien acorralaba a un nervioso Choro contra la cerca de madera simultáneamente recubiertos por la sombra de un robusto árbol que les otorgaba una fresca sombra, moviendo sus cejas pícaramente al compás que esa sonrisa pilla susurraba "¿tú casa o la mía?".

Ah, si tan solo pudiese sonreír con la _beautiful_ expresión de _glamour_ que Kara posee, tal vez el castigo no hubiese sido tan prolongado.

Procedió, entonces, a llevarse a rastras consigo al gemelo menor, soportando escuchar sus berrinches y reclamos por, según él, quitarle la grandiosa oportunidad de conocer a Chorowaifu brincando y no precisamente en un trampolín.

O temblando, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al llegar ambos varones la bienvenida no fue como la esperaban, sin importar que por la carrera improvisada terminó exhausto y con la respiración agitada, fue el recibimiento de Ichiko con el tazón de curry vacío a un lado, el estomago hinchado y una expresión de satisfacción lo que terminó por noquear al oji azul y enfurecer al gemelo.

Así, sin haber comido muy bien y después de salir de su segunda jornada laboral en el despacho junto a Choro, alcanzó a salir para tomar el último tren que lo llevó a su trabajo, el sol se movía con una lentitud agonizante mientras los colores se mezclaban y multiplicaban de miles de modos que la difusión pudiese repintar el lienzo una vez más, borrando el chillón amarillo de la vista ajena para repintarlo con un aceptable azul como sus cansados, pero determinados, ojos expectantes por finalizar el viejo día, le recordó a ambos Matsuno que los llamaría en cuanto llegase al trabajo y dentro de un rato vendría Jyushimatsu para cuidarlos, que no hiciesen nada malo.

Karamatsu siempre ha sido ingenuo.

\- ¡Oi, Tontomatsu! - El apodar era algo en la familia que únicamente realizaban los menores, porque por supuesto que Karamatsu nunca lo haría, pero como él no estaba allí. Ichiko pateó de nueva cuenta la espalda del menor, irritada por la vagues que imponía el peli negro dejándole todo el trabajo al estar acostado sobre la mesa, - ¡Párate, tenemos que arreglar esto antes de que Jyushimatsu llegue!

\- Ya, ya... - Sacudió su mano por sobre su hombro, girándose para quedar boca arriba viendo con sus escarlatas ojos los contrarios de su hermana, - ¿qué tiene de malo? Yo lo veo todo bien.

\- Es porque estás dándole la espalda al fuego que sale de la cocina.

Con desconcierto, el menor giró su cabeza hasta la puerta corrediza abierta que daba a la cocina comprobando que efectivamente de la habitación salían medianas llamas desde la estufa. Una gota en ambas metáforas se deslizó desde su frente en claro nerviosismo, si la casa se quemaba el culpable bien podría ser o Ichiko o él, pero como él ya la quemó una vez la respuesta hasta era una obviedad estúpida de nombrar.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! - gritó saltando de la mesa, yendo al baño para llenar una cubeta con agua.

\- No quería despertarte, los idiotas merecen dormir al menos un rato. - Su sonrisa torcida dictaba burla y socarronería, la necesaria para que Osomatsu captara que el que se llevaría los problemas sería él una vez más.

De a poco, el menor fue acarreando agua de cubeta en cubeta para disminuir las llamas que amenazaban con quemar las cortinas azules, escogidas especialmente por Karamatsu, que adornaban con tanto _fashion_ el pequeño cuarto donde los platos en el fregadero amenazaban con desbordarse al igual que el agua caliente hervía con mayor auge volviéndose espuma que se alzaba y pronto estallaría, tal cual la cena que se tambaleaba como el trozo quemado de carbón que era ahora. ¿Qué fue en un principio? Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Viendo el lado positivo, si se les quemaba la comida podrían reemplazarlo con la cena en frío que sobró de la última vez que vino Jyushimatsu a comer con ellos, en ese ajetreado día los gemelos pasaron de año en la escuela media, Ichiko aplaudió con claro sarcasmo cuando Osomatsu levantó en alto su puño en señal de victoria. Rodó los ojos y bufó mientras se concentraba en observar el exterior del recinto, ansiando irse de una vez por todas, pero aquello no sucedió enseguida ya que Jyushi los llevó a todos a un restaurante con ambigú de todo lo que puedas comer.

Podría decirse que Jyushimatsu era un gran ejemplo, solo que demasiado risueño e hiperactivo para ser tomado en serio, incluso en su empleo.

Las orejas le ardían, eso pudo notarlo, pero lo pasó de largo y apretó con más fuerza la caja de pizza que venía sosteniendo desde unas cuantas calles. El olor a quemado que se filtró a sus fosas nasales le confirmó que hoy le tocaría limpiar la cocina, al pasar por la penúltima casa justo para enfocar su visión por unos segundos en la que tenía la peor apariencia desecha y resquebrajada de todas, y los gritos desde el interior de la casa Matsuno no sólo se lo afirmaban, lo apresuraban a entrar y mostrar una de sus más grandes sonrisas al abrir de sorpresa la puerta corrediza.

Ichiko pateó la espinilla de su hermano y huyó a refugiarse en el abrazo que el peli negro alto con ojos alegres les ofrecía, Oso chilló de dolor pero no le impidió imitar la acción de la mayor.

\- ¡Llegué!

\- Bienvenido, Jyushimatsu. - Dijo Ichiko con monotonía, pero felicidad no muy bien oculta al parecer del adulto, soltando su agarre para permitirle al mayor moverse con más libertad, cediéndose el encargo de sujetar la caja de pizza.

\- ¡Genial, pizza! ¿De qué es, Jyushi?

\- ¡Peperonni, porque la última vez que traje de queso ya saben lo qué pasó!

\- Te cagaste en los pantalones, nī - san - dijo Ichiko, formando con lentitud una sonrisa igual o más tétrica que la dada al saber de primera instancia quién sería el culpable en el próximo juzgado familiar, utilizando el honorífico que el menor debería usar en ella, pero en femenino, como una burla. - mientras estábamos durmiendo, como un bebé.

\- ¡Te voy a...!

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Huelen eso? - Con la esperanza por cesar el inicio de pelea, Jyushi olfateó con su aparentemente sorprendente nariz el alrededor captando un olor desagradable y hediondo como el de un cigarro.

\- ¡El fuego!

Mientras los tres deseosos por comer pizza intentaban apagar el fuego que incendiaba las preciadas cortinas azul topacio de Karamatsu, el joven peli negro continuaba con su última jornada laboral de la noche ante sus intenciones de volver a casa, donde su buena intención sería de dormir al menos unas tres horas y alistar lo necesario para la escuela de sus hijos, seguidamente iría a trabajar en la cafetería a eso de las siete.

De solo pensarlo una pequeña cabeceada involuntaria lo obligó a trastabillar en su sitio para no caer contra el tablón de la barra, las bebidas medio vacías a su lado revolvieron los hielos en señal de que les volviera a rellenar el vaso, la hilera entera de ebrios de la barra en cuestión suplicó en coro con impaciencia, suspiró cansadamente mientras tomaba la manguera conectada a los filtros de cerveza y servía como si fuese un profesional con elegancia a todos los que alzaron su vaso. Las botellas importadas atrás de él eran observadas con devoción por cuanta mirada se cruzaba por la nueva marca que han traído por la tarde, y a su lado un joven con una edad no pasando la suya cortaba unos cuantos limones para pasarlos por la sal y servirlos con una gran presentación en los tequilas.

Todomatsu le dio una mirada de reojo a su superior sintiendo un poco de lástima al ver como nuevamente éste trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse en pie con el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, limpiándolo con tan intenso cuidado que parecía querer romperlo por el constante roce del paño azul gris contra una mancha invisible.

Para Kara el trabajo del turno nocturno era el peor de todos, no se quejaba de ello porque el sitio fuese feo ni mucho menos, contaba con la compañía de un buen amigo como lo es Todomatsu, otro chico que si bien no estaba en su misma situación también debía esforzarse para pagar su universidad -, algo que él no pudo terminar por más que quiso, ya que la situación dictaba planes diferentes -. El vacilante establecimiento era elegante, pero sin llegar a lo socialmente caro, y la paga mensual era suficiente para conseguir la despensa de una semana o más si se esforzaba por conseguir una propina con la tarifa más alta, lo cual era sorprendente por la cantidad de personas que debían dinero al sitio.

¿Y si era de esos lugares, como las familias mafiosas en los restaurantes de comida italiana, que tenían sus propios guardaespaldas para cobrar a los deudores?... Entonces, ¿por qué no le ofrecían un trabajo a él, _the great Karamatsu Matsuno, of course?_ Porque aquellas misiones costaban la vida, dinero y seguridad de la familia de aquel que era mandado a conseguir el dinero, por ello... Y que no soportaría ver a un muerto.

Mucho _blood_ en casa, como aquella vez que Osomatsu se cayó por subirse a un árbol.

El fresco panorama al abrir fue corrompido por la suciedad de los ebrios acostumbrados a ir, las sillas forradas en cuero de la barra eran todas ocupadas por completo sin dejar una sola sin exclusión por el trasero de algún tipo sin intenciones de pagar hoy y agregarlo a la interminable cuenta, sin educación o modales uno grita "¡hey, lo de siempre", frunce el ceño en frustración al notar como aquellos hombres sin obligaciones ni empleo flojeaban hasta el punto de prometer abonar la extensa deuda en un futuro lejano e inexistente, si él pidiese al menos una bebida del menú ahí habría ido a dar todo el dinero para la universidad de uno de sus hijos.

Osomatsu.

Paseó su mirada por las paredes del lugar, tapizadas en un manto chillón pero indoloro a la vista, no como solía quejarse Totty de él cuando subía al escenario a deslumbrar a los clientes en sus tiempos libres, el color vino al igual que el fermentado en uvas del que gozaban muchos en beber durante la cata de estos por los días feriados, esos eran los días donde el trabajo solía ser más costoso por la redundante cantidad que se reunía en el pequeño emporio, pero la paga termina valiendo al mayoreo la pena.

\- Oye, Kara... ¿Hoy no vas a subir a cantar con tu guitarra? **Me encantaría verte más seguido sin esa estorbosa ropa de barman**. - Preguntó un ebrio recién llegado a la barra, con claras intenciones de burla pero doble sentido en sus últimas palabras.

\- Hmp, el mundo aún no está preparado para mí _spectacularly awesome presentation_ , podría ser uno de estos días, ¡así que no lo dudes! - Contestó, provocando un brillo doloroso en sus ojos, causando que el borracho indiscreto demorará su sonrisa lujuriosa a un poema asqueado.

Volvió a colocar sus gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos y sonrió con galantería para quienes llegasen a posarse frente a él con intenciones parecidas al anterior sujeto. Todomatsu apartó su vista de él con total desconcierto y lastima ajena, restándole importancia a lo que estuvo pensando acerca de su amigo oji azul. Después de todo, si el Dolormatsu quería actuar tan infantil es porque no tenía ningún problema - visible - que pudiese estarlo molestando, a excepción del insomnio.

Pero Kara lo sabía. Muy en el fondo sabía lo que todos sus cercanos pensaban de él. El ser un ente invisible para la gran mayoría lo ayudaba a pasar inadvertido durante sus platicas; los murmullos en la oficina, los rumores que crecían alrededor de él por todo el vecindario, las palabras que salían de la boca de Jyushi durante sus conversaciones con su novia y, lo que causaba mayor alboroto, eran las constantes mal intenciones que tenían los clientes del local con él, y estos solo agravaban los prejuicios con los que las personas lo veían, que aunque no le importaba que todos hablasen de él, con el tiempo harían que sus hijos tuviesen que comer las consecuencias de esas mentiras. Se ahogaba en la bilis de todas esas frases cruzando su mente, la manera cruel en cómo lo verían sus hijos si el rumor de "tu papá hace cosas por dinero" se expandiera hasta llegar más allá de su radar adentrándose en sus oídos lo destrozaba, el nudo en su garganta crecía conforme los días pasaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Por qué no renunciaba? Así se acabaría todo, pero el todo era general; el dinero, la comida, lo necesario para los estudios, ropa y reparación de la casa -, porque aquella fue la única cosa que recibió de sus padres una vez fue al funeral, que el representante legal se acercó a él y le comentó del testamento. No estuvo en posición de negar nada, en ese entonces, aún si la casa era una falacia a cómo lo era la antigua que recordaba. Techo era techo -.

Su vida era horrible, pero a diferencia de otras cosas, era una horrible vida soportable. ¿Qué más daba si debía trabajar a todas horas toda la semana? ¿A quién le importaba si ni siquiera los domingos podía descansar? La prioridad eran sus hijos y darles una buena vida.

\- "No rechazarlos ni echarlos a la calle, no como los tuyos, ¿verdad, Mierdamatsu?" -.

Resopló de fastidio en la soledad de los casilleros al abrir el suyo. La hora de su trabajo había concluido con tanta rapidez, que en cierto modo agradecía, pero el último pensamiento que rondó su mente lo desconcertó.

Pero, ¿qué era una simple frase de recuerdo... De la persona que más mierda le hizo la vida? No era como si la fuese a volver a ver, era todo el estrés del momento y la presión agolpándose en su nuca tras tanto trabajo el día de hoy. Terminó de colocarse su sudadero azul, Todomatsu le preguntó si querría que lo acompañase, pero a esa hora realmente no había mucho peligro del qué preocuparse.

Las llaves de su residencia bailaron una vez más entre sus dedos acorde tarareaba una pegadiza melodía que escuchó en la radio por la tarde de aquel día, su hambre no había desaparecido del todo, únicamente fue amenizada cuando Todo le compartió un pedazo de su emparedado durante el descanso. Las consecuencias del insomnio y ayuno se revolvían en su estómago en un sentimiento de desagrado.

Al cruzar por la calle norte se topó con una imagen que solo agrandó más el desagrado que subía por su garganta. Un perro ahorcado más allá con una cuerda atada del cuello subiendo hasta dar la base como la rama de un árbol del parque junto a la estación, era decepcionante por el infame atrevimiento que unos posibles vándalos tuvieron al hacerle eso a un inocente ser como lo es un perro, más aún pues éste parece ser cachorro.

En lugar de decirse "ah, bueno. No es mi problema", tomó la decisión de ir a donde los perturbados tipos se divirtieron y cortar la cuerda, si aquellos seres pensaban dejarlo ahí no le importaba, lo menos que él podía hacer era darle un entierro justo a un pobre ser como aquel. Podía darse unos cuantos minutos para llegar tarde, faltaba máximo una hora para que saliera el tren a su hogar, los niños seguramente estarían durmiendo o ya habrían caído presos del sueño por tanto jugar con Jyushi.

El dolor en su espalda se intensificó, pero no fue algo de lo que él pudiera predecir ni mucho menos, de entre sus manos cayó el cadáver del perrito, impactándose levemente contra el pequeño rastro de hoyo que ya llevaba hecho, la sensación de dolor se pasó con rapidez para que alcanzara a ver lo que intentó noquearlo, el golpe no fue tan fuerte para desmayarlo, pero lo suficiente para aturdirlo.

Intentó enfocar la borrosa mirada a través de sus azules ojos cubiertos por los oscuros lentes de sol, un nulo intento que trajo consigo grandes consecuencias, pues el qué sea que lo golpeó tras la espalda recurrió a la misma acción golpeando ahora su rostro. El pómulo derecho y parte de la parte inferior de su ojo dolía con un ardor amenazante en dejar un pronto moretón, de aquel siguió otro, rompiendo su labio inferior con la intención de obligarlo a gustar de su propio sabor metálico con aquella herida.

La difusión se trastorna en un rojo casi tan intenso como los ojos de Osomatsu, y es en él junto a Ichiko en quienes piensa mientras se siente ultrajado lentamente al ser arrastrado en la vuelta de la cuadra en un callejón sin salida existente, como siempre le ocurría, recuerda la primera vez que una experiencia así le pasó allá en donde la casa de Chibita. Era el mismo sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación obligándole a sujetarse con fuerza de cualquier cosa con la cual evitará el inevitable final de su trágica vida de desgracias, el escozor no sólo se prolongó de dolor en su pómulo y labio, que habían empezado a cicatrizar para volver a dejarse abrir por los nuevos daños de un tercero al mando le dio como dominación, aumentó considerablemente junto a la pérdida de uñas su gesto lastimero.

Si el húmedo y musgoso piso junto al restaurante de sushi fuera de madera sin duda la marca de sus uñas arañando con aferracmiento de sus intentos de retraso serían una perfecta ruta para marcar el camino a la escena del crimen. El brillo desprendiendo de un objeto lo cegó y la diversión para los atacantes comenzó.

...

Se contuvo unos minutos antes de levantarse sobre sus rodillas, temblar entre espasmos y el líquido viscoso colándose del agujero en sus rasgados pantalones no eran una grata ayuda, con lentitud fue recobrando la compostura hasta pararse por completo inclinando su peso entero en sostenerse de la base de sus pies, un mareo más intenso que los anteriores durante la noche lo azotó haciéndole caer una vez más.

¿Se sentía sucio? No realmente, en este punto de tu vida no te importa mucho lo que te ocurra, lo único que te mantiene en pie es volver a casa y ahorrar el dinero necesario para conseguir todo lo que la larga e infinita lista de quehaceres domésticos te describía. Ya lo pensó mientras iba rumbo a su primer destino al salir del trabajo, cuando la voz socarrona logró hacerlo temblar con ira reprimida, daba igual lo que le pasara. Solo quería continuar esta farsa hasta que sus hijos pudiesen tener su propia vida y ser felices.

El camino a casa fue un mártir misericordioso por la falta de interés que le ponían las personas a alguien como él, o a él en sí. Agradecía en lo profundo de su alma que los vecinos ya estuviesen dormidos y las luces apagadas se lo confirmarán. Esperaba que lo mismo pudiese pensar aliviado de la suya con Jyushi y los niños durmiendo en la comodidad del futón.

Los postes de luz encendidos le daban la perfecta visibilidad que necesitaba para volver a casa, a unos pocos pasos podía vislumbrarse la silueta de Jyushi sentado enfrente de la ventana con una somnolencia recelosa por desear apocar la enorme sonrisa cansada que sostenía, lo curioso era la manía que mantenía por permanecer con los ojos cerrados en una sonrisa, tal cual esperaba, pero con el puente de ojeras como queriendo competir contra el suyo. Así solía ser, era un muy buen amigo, el ser buen modelo a seguir solo le daba puntos extra.

\- Oye, tú. - El humo de un cigarrillo recientemente encendido vino de la mano junto a las adormiladas palabras que exponía una boca, a penas visible como el rostro del sujeto a unos metros en la acera.

\- Mande, ¿yo? - Se señaló a sí mismo con desconcierto, y cierto temor, ciertamente, aunque, ¿qué más podía perder? La vida.

Camino con paso cuidadoso hasta quedar debajo del mismo poste de luz que el sujeto re invierto hasta el cuello, portaba un muy grueso abrigo gris que cubría por completo las prendas debajo de éste, se retorció en su interior por el calor que ver eso le producía, el sombrero de índole mafiosa combinaba en juego con esto y le daba un aire sombrío, aquel aire se llenaba al máximo con el que emitía el cigarro atrapado entre sus labios. Sin acercarse al entonces punto de parecer invadir su espacio, quedó frente al tipo con una dubitativa ceja alzándose.

\- Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

\- No hay razón por la cuál deba llamarme así, ni siquiera sé quién es usted. - Karamatsu se defendió, ciertamente que un extraño te insulte de buenas a primeras no era agradable.

Hubo algo, si mal no presentía ese cosquilleo irritante en su cabeza, en la sonrisa grotescamente formada de manera socarrona en la parte distinguible del rostro del contrario, con esos dientes blancos mostrándose con picardía que le recordaban algo bloqueado en lo profundo de su mente, pero lo ignoró haciéndolo pasar por el estrés que ya traía cargando sobre su espalda y nuca.

\- Oh... ¿Ya no me recuerdas... Mierdamatsu? - La mano libre enseñó por completo el antiguo rostro recubierto en sombras negras el rostro que Karamatsu por años suplicó no volver a ver. Para su desgracia, la diestra igualmente libre del sujeto alzó el objeto brillante que lo grabó con gozó mientras la actividad de hace horas se realizaba. -, ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria?

* * *

N/T: Welp. ¡Hola! Como se me indica, si has leído todo esto hasta acá y te estás tomando la molestia por leer las notas, muchas gracias de antemano. Ahora bien. Una autora por aquí tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer un fAnFic donde los Matsus son padres solteros, a mí en lo personal me gustó, pero también hubiera preferido que fuese Ichikara, aún no me acostumbro del todo al Osokara. Quiero decir que lo único que me basé de ella fue la idea de los Matsus padres solteros, pero aquí solo hay uno que es Kara, como ya se vio, fuera de eso ya es mi forma de manejar esta tramada que me pertenece.

Los personajes de la serie Osomatsu san no son míos, solo los tome para realizar este fAnFic sin conseguir dinero. Me siento Osomatsu en el pachinko, pero estoy feliz así. La idea del Karamatsu papá es de una autora de aquí, pero el resto es mío.

:)... Me voy.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hay porno en este capítulo!:D

Advertencias: Posible OcC. Capítulo largo, esta cosa se escribe sola. Hago sufrir a Karamatsu, mi segunda Waifu. Ichimatsu es un desgraciado. ¡Osomatsu e Ichiko son ley!

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! - La voz a su espalda lo alentó una vez más, no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber que el liliputiense alzó su pulgar de forma aprobatoria, lo que desconocía era si el buen visto iba para él... O el tipo que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y el pantalón hasta las rodillas en la habitación frente a ellos. -, ¿no querías pagarme todo lo que me debes? ¡Pues hazlo ya que puedes, idiota!

Sus pasos dudaron conforme sus piernas temblaban al acercarse al dormitorio ocupado por un extraño sujeto, no conocía nada de su nombre y no tenía interés en hacerlo, el contrario tampoco, estaba seguro pero su mente no dejaba de cuadrar pensamientos de una índole temerosa y pesimista. ¿Podría considerarse está como su primera vez? Su respiración se desproporcionaba con cada avance otorgado por sus pies, deseaba detenerse abruptamente ahora que solo quedaban escasos centímetros marcando el inicio del territorio con olor a colonia cara masculina, y sus pupilas no paraban de moverse, estáticas, mirando de aquí para allá como una distracción mientras se sentaba con lentitud junto al hombre de no más treinta años. Aparentaba esa edad, rogaba porque fuese así.

Le doblaba tanto altura como edad, pero no parecía importarle ni a su amigo ni al mismo hombre con una exuberante sonrisa fraseada en su fantasía mental. Reconoce la voz de Chibita deseándoles suerte, en especial al hombre con un trato especial por esa noche, Karamatsu no necesita de dos dedos de frente como para saber por qué ese tan afamado trato de favoritismo en su caso. Mientras ambos hombres, bueno, hombre y medio hicieron sus agreements en el living de la pequeña casa de Chibita, él pudo ver con claridad, espiando desde el otro lado de la habitación y asomando la mirada por un hoyo en la pared, atreves del cristal de sus gafas nuevos como le daba una muy alta suma de dinero, el doble de lo que Chibita acordó, y que éste lo recibía con gusto y le aconsejaba cómo debía tratarle para recibir un trato mejor.

Cómo si él fuera un gato que antoja de una simple caricia y ya estará maullando todo lo que uno quiera, sobre su espalda exponiendo la suave barriga para rascarla y conseguir más ronroneos.

Pues sí, básicamente; y si se podía agregar, con unas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza incluso se pone a maullar, pero hubiese preferido tacto sentimental primero. Es un romántico y como tal, _he wish that deal_. La percepción del desgaste que prontamente antojará a sus rodillas, manteniéndose sobre ellas como un animal más que debe ser marcado. Desconocía de la hora, sino hasta que el elegante señor la mencionó, pero era lo suficientemente listo para entender que esas dos horas las resbalaría por su piel como la lengua del sujeto, que mostraba un repugnante serpenteo seductor meciéndola al exterior, en esa media sonrisa que alcanzaba a ver ya que, entre la pena y vergüenza, costaba de su mucho autocontrol por mantener enfocada su visión.

 _He knew what if screamed, nobody will come._

\- Me gustan tus lentes, aunque ya son las seis de la tarde, te dan una apariencia dura. - Dijo el sujeto, la necesitarás, seguramente fue lo que pensó, paseando dos dedos por el cuello de Karamatsu, bajándolos momentáneamente hasta llegar a la rodilla cubierta por el uniforme de la secundaria. La áspera sensación chocando con la suave piel daba unos desagradables escalofríos recubriendo su espalda, le erizaba los bellos de la nuca y el resignación giraba más cerca dentro de su cabeza entre todas las barajadas opciones por cómo reaccionar.

\- Heh, p-pues... Mu-muchas gracias - Un escalofrío molestamente ruin vino junto a ese intento de frase para liberar la tensión en el aire que sus pulmones inhalaban, mientras lo que eran palabras de su boca solo tartamudeos nerviosos se atoraban una a una con el repentino invado a su espacio personal, intentando trabar coherencia en sus palabras.

La mano del sujeto, la que ovacionó ese indescriptible escalofrío sin rastros de placer, continuó deslizándose debajo de la chaqueta de su uniforme hasta imponerse su propia señal de stop. Karamatsu imploró por esa señal, con desespero palpable en su cuerpo rígido, rigidez que no fue ignorada por el hombre que paró de acariciar su expuesta pierna. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía por aquel intento de contacto físico? ¡Por favor, que fuese así!... No, fue cuestión suya desvestirse, el alto sujeto le pidió, no... Pedir es una palabra para una decirle a alguien lo que se desea de buena manera, aquel sujeto a medio vestir le ordenó con una dominante voz contenida que fuese lento en sus movimientos y se tomase pausas para mirarlo con esos acuosos ojos azules.

¿Cómo es que eran acuosos? Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de ellos, le picaban tanto como su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina del momento. La palabra forzar le daba un mal augurio, lo antojaba con solo verlo. Esa expresión deliberando pena ajena de niño llorón retenía las lágrimas con morderse el labio.

Es violación en cuál sea la acción que una persona ejerce opresión sobre otra sin su consentimiento, pero está muy seguro de que Chibita y aquel hombre quedaron de acuerdo para esto, incluso lo escuchó decir "¡hasta el fondo!", y era ello o el vaso con sake que bebieron de una botella que el señor pagó.

Las paredes color pastel parecían asfixiarlo más que cualquier otro color oscuro, la pintura por mera decoración colgada en la pared junto al florero del buró, café como el árbol de caoba y embalsamado contra esas malditas termitas tal cual el piso de roble, la cama desacomodada un tanto de las sabanas por anteriormente reposar ahí al menos sentados ambos, y la pintura marcando un extraño juego de colores que recordaba al vomito de un ebrio que con descaro tocó su trasero el día que atendió el puesto, eran desagradables porque principalmente no sabe qué estuvo ahí, y de algún modo terminó pensando en una forma de escapar de esta inhospitalaria situación. El dormitorio fue hecho para acoger y acomodar a un invitado malherido, es ahí donde él duerme desde lo de sus padres, a la izquierda el baño no contaba con una puerta - uno podría orinar y quién más esté adentro podría ver eso -, la ventana estaba cerrada permanentemente con pequeños barrotes que eran separados entre sí por menos tres centímetros de espacio, a la derecha Chibita cerró la puerta con candado, no fue necesario que se acercara para comprobarlo, pues el típico sonido del engranaje cerrando en sí como el mecanismo que es se lo hizo saber, y sin embargo todo esto le quita comodidad a la bien intencionada habitación.

Ya no era divertido ni lo fue al principio, la sola idea de continuar bailando frente al sujeto le reñía con nerviosismo, la mirada del sujeto comenzó a desdibujarse en una horrorosa expresión, le molestaba el repentino parar en sus movimientos inexpertos y torpes - de alguna manera, se preguntó cómo eso podría excitar a alguien, ¿el aura de un ser que es fácil de corromper lo sería? - mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia él, el tratar de escapar se aunó con la pequeña copia de la llave que aquel sujeto tiraba sobre la cama. Lo veía venir, el estremecimiento en su estómago sería reemplazado con el poseer algo desagradable si tanto ansiaba la salida, pero prefería seguir retrocediendo que abalanzarse contra la llave.

¡Oh Dios, había algo que comenzó a enderezarse entre las extremidades inferiores del hombre! ¡Duda mucho que sea una pistola para asaltarlo! Es más, preferiría que fuese un arma a lo que su mente divagaba.

\- S-señor... Esto ya no es divertido... P-por favor. - Una mano se azotó con fuerza contra su mejilla, el escozor llegó poco después cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr con libertad por la misma marca roja plasmada en su rostro, e incluso la otra mejilla se cubrió de las pequeñas gotas cristalinas.

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca, y ponte a cuatro patas en este instante! - El hombre con carisma gritó en tono opresor, desabrochando su cinturón y exponiendo el poco control que el humano así poseía en su cuerpo, ¿dónde quedó ese hombre amable con sonrisa jubilosa en su cabeza? Ah, se fue a la otra cabeza. - ¡pagué por una puta, así que más te vale ser audible!

Y lo fue. Su intención, desde el principio, nunca fue valorarlo como algo que contener o exponer, pero sin duda el fuerte remeter del pulso de aquel hombre peli negro era algo con lo que silencioso y callado no entraban a juego como adjetivos de su presión contra él. El dolor era tan desolador que un ejemplo no podría ser sino una falta de respeto por lo verdaderamente ardiente que se sentía, como cuando uno se abría la parte de la piel después de un accidente. La carne rasgándose para abrir paso a una inmensidad, recordó a Chibita empujándolo al llegar de la escuela, comentándole con adulación lo fantástico que se veía el día de hoy, ¡no había necesidad por quitarse el uniforme tan temprano, acababa de llegar!, ¿qué sería mejor que una acalorada entrada para nivelar la temperatura del cuerpo?

Oh, ¿qué fue eso? ¡Otro golpe!, el grito salió con un petulante jadeo del otorgador. Las manos callosas viajaron a su cuello, desconocía si para acallar sus gritos pero en su momento no sólo echó la cabeza para atrás por soltar un lastimero gemido, la mitad de sus orbes celestes se ocultó en lo poco que alcanzaban a esconder en esa cueva curveada que eran sus ojos entrecerrados.

Se percató de algo que no llegó a ver durante sus segundos inspeccionando el cuarto, y los siguientes recibiendo una indeseable bienvenida en su calidez, la molestia del foco titilando y cambiando su estado, sin decidirse por estar o encendido o apagado. Pensó, si lo relaciono son como estrellas, un fuerte golpe interno le hizo tragar la estrella, sus ojos se entrecerraron, intentando ver la luz como único foco al que aferrarse. Al desviar los entornados ojos azules, el color suave de la pared cambiaba, supuso que era por mantener su vista tanto tiempo en el deslumbrante objeto brillante, que todos los colores se invertían y adquirirán un efecto de inversión.

Al terminar, presintió entonces al sentir esa caliente y pegadiza sensación blanca junto a espasmos salir de él, que al bajar la mirada con calambres hacia abajo vio el insondable azul celeste recorrer sus suaves piernas hasta posarse en las revueltas sábanas, goteando como los rastros de lágrimas que marcaban una laguna en sus coloradas mejillas, una más que la otra. Se envolvió como pudo en la sábana de la cama, al menos su parte baja, y fue al baño sabiendo de antemano que aquel sujeto, una vez obtenido lo tan bien pagado, se fue en cuanto los golpes multilaterales derrumbaron su conciencia. Ahí, tras una charla dramática con la ducha y el inodoro, demasiados balbuceos soltando incoherencias y cosas como "¡ahí va mi primera vez!" o de ese estilo, salió y se colocó el pijama para antes de dormir, su sudadero color azul con el estampado de su rostro, ya que las que tenían el de una hoja de pino estaban todas sucias porque el día de lavandería se les cayeron al suelo, que está detrás de la casa donde hay un tendedero y el suelo sin pavimentar, y el otro día había llovido evocando el lodo, y los pantalones de su pijama azul cobalto, holgada y de fácil moverse.

Se pondría los pantalones ajustados y con lentejuelas deslumbrantes, literalmente, pero de momento no era digno de usar tal prenda majestuosa. ¡Oh, la decepción que se llevarían sus _Karamatsu girls_ al no verlo con su inseparable atuendo! Tal vez podría usar los shorts mañana, ah, pero están sucios porque ese niño extraño con uniforme de beisbolista lo manchó por accidente mientras intentaba hacer reír a esa linda chica triste.

Bueno, le alegra haber ayudado al menos a sacarles unas risas. El chichón en su cabeza por el duro golpe del bate de aluminio no fue necesario, pero ya no importaba.

Trastabilló un poco pero la pared al caminar fue suficiente soporte para mantener un ritmo al andar estable, pasando por cada pequeño cuarto hasta llegar al marco de la puerta principal. Chibita estaba ahí, esperándolo para servirle el almuerzo después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Le gustaba el hecho de cómo su amigo de gran corazón no le daba mucha importancia a las dolencias que tenía y le sirviera un gran plato de oden, dulcemente sonreía y el brillo de esperanza volvía a sus relucientes ojos azul cielo.

\- ¡Sírvete cuánto quieras, idiota! - Gritó, tomando el cucharón con una buena porción que, posteriormente, sirvió en el recipiente de Karamatsu, pasándoselo con un pequeño trapo rojo debajo del plato porque estaba bastante caliente. -, ¡te lo mereces!

\- _Thank you_. - Murmuró despacio, su garganta dolía al pronunciar tan siquiera una sílaba de la simple oración, pero estaba seguro que era algo reparable por el mágico toque de Chibita.

El puesto no estaba siendo muy circulado a esas horas, la poca diversidad de las personas cerca del mini negocio en algún punto sería un mal plan económico, tal vez también por eso ocurrió el recurrir al plan B, pero aún así se mantenía en pie y no daba indicios por querer cerrarlo. Era tarde y parecía que había tomado una enorme siesta tal cual daba él una gran bocanada de aire para posteriormente bostezar, había dormitado lo suficiente para estar más alerta que el mismísimo Chibita, pero por alguna razón su límbico pedía aún más horas para descansar, ahí se enteró que había dormido hasta las diez de la noche - contando la hora en que empezó -, o que Chibita le dejó dormir cayendo en el reparo de las muchas emociones fuertes que tuvo que vivir con esa gran mala impresión, porque el cielo había deslizado al sol de lado y sobrepuso el atardecer. No había ni una nube de tormenta o indicio de lluvia, al contrario de ayer, el clima había amanecido estupendo y admirable, pero debió perdérselo por los ya conocidos motivos.

No importaba, mientras tuviera un techo donde dormir y comida a la hora que requería podía vivir bien, sentirse bien, convivir con todos a su alrededor de la mejor manera posible, sin importarle qué. Apuntó la dirección de los palillos cruzándose y sosteniendo la comida a su boca, sopló un poco para quitar esa mecha de humo que exhalaba el caliente bocado casero, y a punto de estar por devorar esa deliciosa merienda, Chibita volvió a hablar.

\- Pero me lo tienes que pagar.

\- ¿ _Whaaaat_?

...

Al entrar a casa trató de causar el menor ruido posible, planteándose no despertar tanto a los niños como a Jyushi, que por extraño que le parecía había tenido una especie de ataque sonámbulo porque ya no estaba donde lo vio desde la sombra de la ventana. La desgracia estaba siempre un paso adelante de él como cada sobreponer de su pie sobre el otro, refiriéndose a caminar, al intentar deshacerse de sus zapatos en la entrada fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no encender el foco, en cambio esto también fue su perdición, que por accidente, al no ver nada, se fue encima de un jarrón que estaba en la entrada. ¿Por qué lo puso ahí? Por la maldita revista que leyó el mes anterior, que decía que con ese jarrón de imitación, fue la copia más barata para su presupuesto ese mes; celeste y violáceo le daba un ambiente más hogareño a la casa.

Claro que lo roto y sombrío que clamaba el exterior de la casa, con un estilo abandonada en lugar del victoriano que hubiera deseado, ni un contratista se lo arreglaba, o sí, pero está caro el mantenimiento. Viéndolo del lado positivo, en el patio crece una desbordante mata de sandía... Eso parece ser, es decir, ¿qué más podría tener un relleno rojo y poroso, y de puntos negros adentro?

Los pedazos bicolores se esparcieron en el suelo de madera embalsamada después de anunciarse con un sonoro estruendo, su tarea se complicó mientras tentaba a su suerte el piso sin los zapatos, que le hubiesen cubierto los pies para caminar con confianza al menos, la planta de sus blancas tobilleras se ensuciaban del poco polvo que se acumuló estos tres días, lo recuerda porque es los domingos que limpia la casa y fue este fin de semana que Ichiko y Osomatsu llevaron un gato que él debió bañar. Debería encender la luz, ahora que seguramente despertó a todos dentro de la casa, pero es la mano de Jyushi la que se adelanta a él y presiona el interruptor, da vida a la luz en el diminuto corredor de la entrada. Un sobresalto azotó su cuerpo y el mini grito femenino se contuvo con no mucha efectividad, Jyushi le hizo señas como diciéndole que los niños seguían durmiendo.

\- ¡Aaaah! - Gritó en un susurro, cubriendo su boca rápidamente para impedir reñir con más desafinados sonidos.

Es descriptible la expresión que adorna la anteriormente risueña cara del hombre portando calzoncillos amarillos, aunque es bastante gracioso como estas dls descripciones chocan, Karamatsu no tiene el valor para encararlo después de que el menor lo viese una vez se tranquilizó por el espanto. Aún con la pierna cojeando y de sus ajustados pantalones deslizándose por el cuero de estos unas hileras quebradas de clemencia alba. Las marcas moradas y líneas rojas adornando su rostro sin galanura sino sometimiento. Aquellos grandes y transparentes ojos, como una laguna cristalina que visualiza los más llamativos peces del Japón traídos desde el extranjero, de los que se siente tan orgulloso en demostrar, son ahora la mayor cosa por la que la vergüenza y lastima le retan a sostenerle la lastimera mirada a su amigo. Es uno de sus más grandes amigos, pero como en una relación deficiente, en las que tiene experiencia como su amigo Todomatsu, debe mantener ocultos varios secretos para no preocuparle.

\- Karamatsu nī san, ¿cómo te hiciste eso? - Jyushi pregunta, es retórico, y presiente con seguridad como su amigo piensa en una rápida excusa con la que lo mande a dormir en paz.

Pero eso nunca pasaba. Homura se lo decía, necesitaba atención, refiriéndose a Karamatsu, pero de una profesional y la ayuda de todos sus amigos. El apoyo palmeando su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Cuando sacaba este tema a relucir, Kara hacia oídos sordos y continuaba revolviendo los huevos con el tenedor en la sartén, en una repetida ocasión que el de brillos azules volvió a llegar con un estado semejante y no fue a la mañana que lo notó, entonces le preguntaba:

\- ¿Los quieres con o sin sal?

Evadía la pregunta con otra, o desviaba las sospechas con una siempre sonrisa determinada a otras cuestiones, - por si se quería saber, contestó con, - que si había recostado a los niños temprano; que si Osomatsu no había vuelto a robarse la ropa interior del tendedero de Choromatsu; que si Ichiko nuevamente se había disfrazado de gato; y que si esa mancha era de una taza de café y no el color café que conocían en el pantalón de la pijama de Oso, afortunadamente para evitar eso hoy trajo la de pepperoni. Fue esa la desastrosa ocasión, que Ichiko comenzó a mofarse más seguido del menor, pero ello no importaba en estos momentos.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames nī san, Jyushi... - Su labio pareció temblar mientras se media por hablar, con la mirada perdida en los pedazos rotos a sus pies el de los ojos bien fijos por la seriedad se acercó con lentitud a él. -, no estoy a la altura de ser nombrado con tanto respeto... Y-yo...

\- ¿Nī san? - El nombrado agarró un trozo desperdigado del jarrón roto y lo arrojó contra la pared, preocupando aún más a Jyushimatsu cuando tomó un puño de ellas, ambos colores mezclándose en uno solo, y los oprimió con fuerza contra su pecho. - ¡¿nī san?! - Se alertó tanto que terminó por acercarse con menos tacto, adentrarse al espacio personal por una buena razón.

\- ¡Atrás! ... - Su voz se oyó tan alto que temió por ahora sí despertar a los niños, peor aún, haber dado una mala impresión suya a Jyushi, quien retrocedió un paso con ilegibles pensamientos en sus ojos. - ... Retrocede, por favor. _Don't worry for me, please._

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Kara nī san? - Preguntó, aprovechando la debilidad une exponía el mayor. Jyushi se encuclilló a su nivel.

\- Lo volví a ver.

Al soltar el pequeño montón de pedazos bicolores al suelo nuevamente, quedó un estrago de líquido rojo derramándose con cautela desde su mano hasta posarse con cuidado sobre cada trozo roto de ambos colores divididos. Un diminuto charco rojo entre una ruptura de los colores. El amargo amarillo de los ojos de Jyushi se fijó en esto, la frase en soliloquio fue audible ante él y, decidió primero llevar a Karamatsu al pequeño botiquín de emergencias, que está junto a la habitación del mayor en el baño compartido por los tres; Ichiko, Osomatsu y Karamatsu, a veces cuatro cuando él se quedaba a dormir, para curar sus heridas, posteriormente debía realizar un pequeño escrutinio de la salud de Karamatsu.

Aquella ultima sería la parte más difícil, si tomaba en consideración la inestable e inexacta conversación que debía tener con el mayor, cada que hablaban alteraba un poco el factor por el que terminaba así. Bueno; ¡nada que una taza de chocolate caliente no pueda arreglar! Solía pensar; fue a la cocina y al volver se contuvo del grito de sorpresa, sus ojos se aguaron como los contrarios. A partir de ese recuerdo las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que ni siquiera puede decir si distinguió algo vivo en ambos. Fueron escenas que sacudían su mente, como una ligera hoja amarilla crema de otoño cayendo del manzano en un claro estanque, hacían ondas y contrastaban la ironía.

Le preocupaba, más que nada, lo que los niños pudiesen decir a la mañana siguiente. Si era posible que los oían o el gran peso que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que debía volver a su propia casa y hablar con su novia crecía; ¿con qué cara podría verla? ¿qué cosas podría decirle? Lo que pasaba en esas cuatro paredes se ocultaba en los pensamientos que su amigo y él debían borrar. Mientras prosigue en untar con sus dos dedos la crema contra los moretones en el rostro del mayor, sus pensamientos no dejan de girar en la afligida mirada del mayor, Kara tararea una canción para minimizar el quemado olor fuerte en el ambiente, algo en su cabeza hizo click al volver ha oler el alrededor pero lo deja pasar, era una mezcla muy armoniosa que el mayor se inventó un día trabajando en el bar de su universidad, desde aquel momento decidió, al volver a su departamento compartido, escribirla y practicarla hasta mejorarla por completo; ahora solo era un bello recuerdo de los pocos que tenía. El cómo viajan sus ojos, sin los insípidos lentes oscuros ocultándolo todo, del agua de la llave corriendo a la puerta corrediza cerrada por privacidad, se desvía a verle por el final del ojo e intentar sonreírle con sinceridad nerviosa.

A ambos les sentaba peor que mal pero solo así Jyushi podía saber que Karamatsu podría dormir medianamente bien por las noches, sin las tantas pesadillas - recordaba la primera vez que le contó acerca de las arañas, enredándolo en una constante telaraña sinsentido y despiadado, de ellas vinieron las constantes persecuciones en sus sueños y cómo por más que veía la salida por su espalda presentía cada vez más ese terror acelerar casi bestial hacía él, esta etapa, por fortuna, pareció cesar con la última pesadilla que resultó involucrar un fantasma de una muy baja tonalidad tratando de capturarlo, se adhería a las paredes y esperaba a que Karamatsu pasara para atraparlo de esta forma - que solían despertarlo en gritos y sudor frío cuando los gemelos eran bebés de muy pocos meses, ese par de bebés que Homura y Jyushi cargaron, cada uno el respectivo género, para acallar los berridos cuando su padre intentaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón tras levantarse y preparar té.

El primero en dar el paso, entonces, era Karamatsu. Mordiendo su labio inferior y desviando su mirada de él, a pesar de que minutos atrás era lo que más deseaba hacer para no perder el hilo de la situación, se tensaba sentado sobre la silla junto a la tina y suplicaba por ser tragado ahí mismo por la tierra hasta caer en la lava del subsuelo. Al menos así sabría que hace las cosas bien.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. - Dijo Karamatsu, soltándose del agarra que el menor infringía en su mano, la vendaba y revisaba la punta de los dedos, porque cada vez parecía quedarse sin uñas y coger astillas. Era extraño pero no preguntaba.

\- ¡Lo hago porque es lo mejor para ti, nī san! - Habló alto pero bajando el volumen en su voz, para que sólo el sorprendido y atónito oji azul lo oyera y sonriera levemente con ternura, agrietando sus lentes del reflejo "te sonrió porque es lo que debo hacer", intercalando la a una de "te sonrío, pero ahora es porque realmente siento que quiero hacerlo", colocó así una mano vendada sobre la mejilla del oji retama. - ¡porque te quiero mucho!

\- _Thank you very much_.

\- Por cierto, nī san hay algo que quiero decirte.

Mientras ambos adultos cortaban abruptamente el aire familiar que se formó, tan bien que uno se sentía así, dos gemelos permanecían acostados en el futón de su habitación, lejana al baño pero cerca del cuarto de su papá, más despiertos que dormidos. Boca arriba y destapados sin ningún temor de que algún monstruo pase y los jale por los pies a sus fauces grotescas, ahora que ni la luz abominable del caluroso sol los puede proteger - o, ¿era rostizar? hoy en día hasta tu sombra es peligrosa, y con este solazó esa silueta crece alarmantemente -. La razón por la que era esto, ¡es que con este calor ni dormir se puede!

Se habían desvergonzando y puesto las pijamas cortas, ignoraron olímpicamente las normales que Kara les compró, porque las azules eran incómodamente calurosas, de algodón o no importaba qué uno simplemente no podía respirar a través de esa mortal tela celeste. Se sudaba como los cerdos, ¡y ellos ni glándulas sudoríparas tienen!; Ichiko, comparando las pijamas que su papá le compró para estos tiempos, seguramente pensando en que ella podría ponerse esas que parecen dresses of summertime, se colocó una de las camisetas de tirantes negras, esas que Karamatsu tenía guardadas en su ropero, y un short violeta de los que usaba bajo la falda de la escuela, era consciente que el usar negro no sería de mucha ayuda pero se sentía cómoda; Osomatsu, por otro lado y más a su modo, se puso unos calzoncillos rojos, que le llegaban a las rodillas, y una camisa de tirantes blanca, que sí... Le robó a Choromatsu ese día que tomó la ropa interior del tendedero del nombrado. O tomaba uno o el otro. La tentación y avaricia ganaron jugándole una mala pasada haciéndolo perder una de los dos prendas que tomó. Dice Ichiko, viendo cómo se alza parte de la camiseta para llevársela a la nariz y empezar a olfatear.

\- Hazlo, y le digo a papá que tú quemaste sus cortinas.

Con ello, frunció el ceño, le sacó la lengua a la mayor y ambos se quedaron viendo el techo. Pensando, posiblemente. Hacía calor, en momentos así lo mejor sería encender el ventilador e intentar conciliar el sueño para despertar mañana con energía, porque la desgracia no sólo atormentaba a Karamatsu sino a ellos igual, ya que a penas era lunes; o bien, martes ahora que el reloj despertador junto al futón marcaba la nueva hora del nuevo día. Pero el desgraciado tuvo un corto en los cables, o más bien, el término adecuado sería; ¡algo cortó los cables!, una rata que se criaba en el interior de esa bola verde en el patio salió por un agujero, que anteriormente había hecho a base de mordidas, y se puso a roer los cables como loca, desafortunadamente no se electrocutó.

Ichiko, quien fue la que volteó a ver el reloj, se sorprendió un poco al ver la hora en que su padre llegó. Normalmente ellos estaban dormidos como para enterarse, pero era muy desconcertante ahora que tenía la oportunidad de comprobarlo. La curiosidad, junto a Osomatsu, picaban su mejilla como el titileo que marcaba su compás los números brillantes en verde del reloj, solo que cada uno por su razón.

No podían, sin embargo, culpar del todo al calor - qué ganas no faltan -, sino al ruido que provino de la planta baja e hizo a Jyushi levantarse para ir a ver. Fue Osomatsu quien le siguió al mayor en despertarse, una vez que salió del cuarto y no volvió consideró despertar a su hermana mayor. ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Jyushi? ¿ese habría sido un ladrón? Por la ventana una rama contra el cristal chocó constantemente junto al sonido de un grillo tocando su violín, era una pequeña ráfaga de aire sacudiéndola, el ocasional ruido conveniente de alguien tocándola lo alertó, la iluminación del poste de luz filtrando varios rayos de luz artificial daban la mala impresión de una silueta esculcando la habitación por la ventana.

Despertó a su hermana mayor, con un poco de pánico y no queriendo ser el único con la posibilidad de esconderse a tiempo, pero para cuando logró levantarla de su ensañamiento en permanecer con los párpados cerrados, el chillido poco masculino de Karamatsu les hizo caer en cuenta de que todo estaba bien.

El silencio se rompió, ahora que volvíamos al presente.

\- Oye... - Llamó Osomatsu, lentamente tocando el hombro de Ichiko. Al principio zarandeándola despacio, y al final removiéndola hasta sacarla de las sábanas y exponiéndola al piso de madera tras patearla fuera del futón. - ¿Estás despierta?

\- No, ¿tú crees? - Preguntó ella, los ojos cansados chillando en el poco sarcasmo que el sueño le permitía y sin la necesidad de obtener una respuesta. Osomatsu frunció el ceño nuevamente y la vena en su frente se hinchó, deseando alzar un dedo para señalar con un humor tan morado como el cabello de su hermana, pero de inmediato se detuvo porque Ichiko volvió a hablar. Suspiró antes, y preguntó de verdad -, ¿qué quieres?

\- A veces, pienso... Que somos un poco duros con papá.

\- Sí... Yo pienso igual. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? - Sin una coherente respuesta que fuese posible resaltar, ambos se sentaron con la vista fija en una fotografía de los tres.

Las trasnochadas, o insomnio, eran bien conocidas por causar que las personas se tentaran a nadar con impotencia y pena hacia sí mismos por las cosas que cometieron en el pasado. Despiertos hasta beber leche o caer rendidos en las trampas de Morfeo. Eso hacían ellos, observando con curiosidad la vieja foto que Karamatsu mandó a enmarcar cuando fue su quinto cumpleaños, el de ellos, y como buen padre les llevó un enorme pastel - la mitad del sabor preferido de cada uno, tal vez podría considerarse como un padre consentidor - cantando esa interminable canción con la que deslumbró a todos con su excelsa voz afinada. Nadie le aplaudió. Ese día pidió permiso para salir temprano del trabajo de la tarde, venía acompañado de Choromatsu, que amablemente le ayudó a cargar el pastel y dos pequeños regalos - dentro de una caja forrada de brillante (y doloroso) papel morado, venía un gatito de peluche naranja con lentes desproporcionados morados también que él mismo Karamatsu tejió para Ichiko -.

\- ¿Ves ese pastel, Choromatsu? - El nombrado, después de haberse dado cuenta de cómo el menor de los Matsu jaló despacio su pantalón para llamarle la atención en un momento dado de la fiesta en la guardería, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en ve chica invertida y asintió. El pequeño, creía entonces él, era un inocente angelito que no podría hacer ni mucho menos decir algo malo. ¿Qué pudo salir mal? -, ¡me lo voy a untar abajo para que te la comas toda con dulzura!

Todos se rieron por la broma, excepto Choromatsu, que se sonrojó violentamente y llevó su mano a su rostro para tapar la poco sutil expresión de vergüenza que el risueño gemelo provocó en él. Ahí, Osomatsu supo que debía volverlo su esposa. Sin embargo, esta remembranza solo le recordaba el duro reto que aceptó años atrás con esta proposición de matrimonio.

No notaron, los gemelos, cuándo fue que empezaron a comportarse así con Karamatsu, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir perdón y arrepentirse. A día de hoy Ichiko conserva el gato de peluche, oculto y sin que su padre sepa que realmente le encantó ese regalo sobre todo. Lo lleva a veces a la escuela porque le trae pensamientos dulces y pacíficos. En el final del camino quizá podrían tener la oportunidad por recompensarle cada acción. En realidad, una idea vino a Osomatsu, Ichiko se sorprendió dos veces en una noche, entonces habló el menor:

\- Podríamos ir a su trabajo y hacerle un regalo... Ya sabes, mandar a arreglar esa vieja chaqueta de cuero. - Comentó el Matsu oji carmín, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando los dientes en la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Si había algo que estaba seguro era que los padres, y Dolormatsu, amaban sus pertenencias materiales reparadas por sus hijos con " _rabu_ ". - Esa cosa está bastante rota, se alegrará.

\- Por primera vez muestras coherencia... Bien. Me apunto.

Y mientras acordaban dónde y cuándo arreglarían esos pedazos de tela medio rotos con un aparente aprecio más allá del que eran capaces de preguntarse por qué, fue el desgarrador grito viniendo del baño a unos metros lo que los hizo caerse de espaldas y abrazarse mutuamente con protección. La sensación vertiginosa los empujó contra el futón, y cerraron los ojos con pánico latente. La puerta no se abría, pero los pasos como pisadas de un animal pesado retumbaban en la temblorosa estructura frágil de la casa.

\- ¡¿Que ustedes a mis cortinas qué?! - El gritó de Karamatsu jaló de los cabellos a la masculinidad y salió con la autoritaria que ovacionaría cualquier hombre digno de ser respetado. Si los niños hubiesen podido ver esa deformada, casi tan roja como los calzoncillos de Osomatsu, cara entenderían el pánico que azotó por minutos a Jysuhi mientras le comentaba lentamente la verídica noticia sobre sus pobres cortinas topacio... Ahora comida para perro, porque uno pasaba por el vecindario mientras la metían al bote de la basura afuera y se lo comió. - ¡¿mi cocina qué?!

\- ¡Rápido, hazte el dormido y se irá!

...

Al encender la televisión del living el canal con el que se topó fue el de las noticias de la mañana, a Karamatsu esto siempre le parecía una buena distracción ya desde temprano mientras preparaba el desayuno. Su meta era levantarse más temprano que incluso el mismísimo Jyushimatsu, a quien dejaba dormir unas horas más para que se repusiera de todo el esfuerzo físico realizado el lapso de tiempo anterior.

Se vería, entonces, una especie de temporizador. A su parecer, al echar cada cinco minutos un vistazo al reloj reflejado por el juego de espejos acomodados en cuerna hasta el suyo de bolsillo comprobaba con una sonrisa victoriosa el tiempo que se marcaba, siendo las cuatro de la mañana su hora programada para dar inicio al día, esta vez lograría llegar puntual a la jornada de madrugada de la cafetería, aunque esta no tenía mucha relativa importancia si llegaba tarde o no, ya que, entre dos cosas que se destacaban, siempre llegaba a un minuto después de la hora de entrada, no se adelantaba ni se excedía pero por algún motivo a él le parecía muy tarde y, además, Homura era dueña de la pequeña cafetería acogedora - a la que entre los dos, Jyushi y ella, llamaron "¡ _Yomiuri Giants_!" -, como tal era flexible con él por entender su situación y ser uno de sus más cercanos amigos.

Pero el oji azul no se conformaba con esto. No quería tener que depender de ella como ya lo hacía del menor. Eso ya lo contrariaba con muchos problemas. Así que, si podía servir un gran plato con algo de buena comida americana para despertar del todo a su amigo, con eso se sentía un poco realizado. Sirvió la charola en la mesa, que incluía el almuerzo tanto de los niños como el suyo, y subió para despertar a los nombrados y arreglarse.

Pasó por el cuarto de ambos, era el segundo con el que te topabas al subir por las escaleras y pasar de largo el recóndito cuarto que ejercía como bodega de cajas y herramientas. No le gustaba pasar por ahí pero sus opciones eran tan amenas porque... ¡Era su casa!. Tocó tres veces, respiró hondo, y con una pacífica voz dulce los llamó y, una vez escuchó un "¡ _get away over here!_ " en la mala pronunciación que ponían las voces atontadas por el sueño de sus hijos al otro lado de la puerta corrediza - y ellos decían que el de él no era mejor... Porque no lo era -, dijo que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Una vez hecho esto, pensó en volver a pasar después de cambiarse para entrar y cerciorarse si había funcionado, por si las dudas -, dudas que siempre tenían razón - y fue directo a su habitación.

Anoche, posteriormente de regañar a sus hijos, en principio de lo que debía hacer, porque al final terminó dándoles un abrazo y prometiéndoles comprar pizza la próxima vez, Jyushi y él fueron a su dormitorio para terminar la conversación.

Traía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, que le colgaban de los brazos hasta superar sus manos y ocultarlas, medianamente abierta por los últimos botones desabotonados, sudaba un poco por la nuca y algunas gotas caían lentamente desde su pecho desnudo debajo de la tela de algodón hasta perderse en la trusa blanca que cubría su intimidad. El aire de humedad en el dormitorio se escapaba en el proceso de intercalación que daban las ventanas abiertas, la frescura de la mañana, aquella que se perderá dentro de unas horas cuando el sol se asome de entre esas dos colinas en formas similares a los dos glúteos que Karamatsu aprecia a ver sobresalir de la sábana de su futón.

Es de esos días que ni los ronquidos que salen de la boca contra la almohada pueden hacerlo sentir mejor. A veces, realmente piensa que de verdad vale lo que that person solía decirle cómo apodo.

Y pensar que lo vio anoche, ¡qué habló con él, el pánico y temor paralizando sus piernas, acortándolo contra la pared y frenándole el huir! Fue la escena que su mente montó, pero la hubiese pedido si la hubiera dado en escoger a ver con sus ojos como el celular reproducía minuto a minuto de lo que pasó en el callejón.

...

"- _Así que, bien... ¿Tenemos un trato? - Los pliegues de la gabardina se movieron conforme estiró su mano forrada en un liso guante tinto como el vino hacía él, con sus curvados ojos en hilaridad contenida._

 _Karamatsu ya había visto esa expresión. La formó en el entonces aún más joven rostro cuando iban en la universidad, una broma pesada atándolo a la asta de la bandera en el medio del campo. Pero si ahí no pudo odiarla, aquí tampoco._

 _\- ¿Prometes no decirles nada? - Preguntó, la dudosa voz distorsionándose en su nuez de Adán que temblaba dentro de su garganta, ¿o era el nudo que se formaba tras las primeras palabras de aquel ruin señor? El contrario alzó ambas manos en señal de acuerdo, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos en una seria expresión. - A-acepto._

 _\- Bien. - Seco y familiar, como ese brillo sádico en los ojos cubiertos por la fedora con una cinta morada en la mitad dando ese toque aterrador que siempre tuvo. - Te veré mañana... Claro, si es que tienes las bolas para mostrar la mierda que es tu cara, Mierdamatsu. - Antes de irse, guardó el celular en su bolsillo delantero de la gabardina, porque no iba a dárselo, se giró en sus talones bajo la luz del poste, y le alzó el dedo medio mientras le comentaba unas últimas palabras. - ¡Cuánto extrañaba recordarte lo patético que eres, Cacamatsu!"_

...

Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún sentado en una esquina del futón, era lo que pidió ese trágico día cumpliera su veredicto... "No volverlo a ver, sin importar las cosas que ocurran o los problemas que sucedan... Solo, no quiero volver a ver su cara. ¡Rompe esa maldita foto en este instante!"... Pero él y su vida son mierdas puras.

Antes de despertar al menor, que ahora se giró y quedó con la enorme sonrisa acostumbrada abierta en toda su gloria, la salvadora razón por la que su mente lo trajo devuelta a su mundo real - su resquebrajado y roto mundo real -, optó por darse un baño y limpiar cada estrago desagradable y dulzón, uno y el otro por distintas razones, que su cuerpo conservó de la noche. Si no se apresuraba, se aseguraba mentalmente, podría perder el metro de las siete y no podría hacerle el almuerzo a Ichiko y Oso.

Es ahora el desayuno. Ambos Matsu menores están sentados sobre sus piernas en pose India, el simple cereal de maíz viaja del tazón a la cuchara y de la cuchara a sus bocas, Osomatsu es creativo y se toma todo el contenido de una en un sorbo. Como es de inmediato, comienza a toser como loco y la mayor, responsable como siempre, rompe en carcajadas sonoras al ver la cara del menor acordar ponerse del mismo color que su sudadero y ojos. Jyushi golpea su espalda e intenta hacer que esos pedazos de cereal o pasen por la garganta o salgan en una última bocanada de aire para afuera.

La mañana se pasa en esto, que posterior al pequeño auto proclamado show de comedia de Tontomatsu - nombre patrocinado por Ichiko -, se pierde sin noción en risas y charlas familiares, anécdotas chicas y discusiones sobre el castigo de los gemelos al volver de la escuela y Kara de la primer jornada, y para cuando Karamatsu se da cuenta faltan diez minutos para las siete. Esto no sería un problema, si no fuese porque la escuela queda a quince minutos y el metro, como ya se sabe, parte a las siete en punto. Los niños pueden llegar unos minutos tarde, si quieren, pero que no sobrepase los cinco minutos.

\- ¡Niños acábense el desayuno! - Dijo apresurado pero entendible, sin embargo, viendo la tortuosa lentitud con la que los niños comían lo que les quedaba, ahora ya se arrepiente por haber preparado wafles extra, tomó uno de estos; lo dobló hasta darle forma oblicua y colocó la punta de uno en la boca de Osomatsu, vertiendo el vaso de leche entero que le faltaba. -, ¡no hay tiempo para ahogarse! ¡Bébetelo!

Las prisas se convirtieron en una carrera con los minutos y, cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta, ya estaban corriendo una vez más en la semana para alcanzar los distintos lugares con al menos puntualidad regular. Ichiko y Osomatsu al instituto, Karamatsu a la cafetería y Jyushimatsu al edificio de contabilidad. Todos a muchos kilómetros alejados de la casa.

Algunos tubos sobresaliendo del río en el puente son pasados de largo, se dan la apariencia de manchas en tonalidades grises de una paleta de pintura, los árboles y todo aquello que los gemelos cruzan sin darle importancia son depósitos dentro de la enorme paleta. Las manchas se distorsionan con los pasos rápidos de ambos, el ladrido de un perro se escucha fuerte y luego débil, hasta que por fin se pierde en donde lo dejaron. Un paso delantero a otro, la sucesión se realiza de tal modo que la mayor de los dos se alejó tan rápido del contrario.

En un coro de los pájaros parados sobre los cables de electricidad aparece la voz de su hermano exigiendo que lo espere, la ciudad entera apaga esas luces de los postes que están en cada esquina. Para cuando Osomatsu la alcanza ya están a pasos de entrar a la escuela, un muy gran instituto en el que su padre estudiaba cuando tenía su edad y que le encantaba asistir - nunca quisieron averiguar por qué -, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que son unos de los últimos en llegar, se alegra con saber que Karako la saluda con efusividad y una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado... Mientras la maestra que los recibe en la puerta la manda a la dirección con un citatorio por llegar tan tarde. Sus ojos se agrandan y sostiene del brazo a Osomatsu, que cuando al fin se recuperó de la carrera y dio luz verde para volver a caminar casi cae de espaldas por el improvisto agarre, deteniendo sus pasos.

El menor la ve con desconcierto, curvando una ceja y la confusión pidiendo una respuesta para el "¿qué?" que pronuncian sus labios.

\- Idiota, ¿qué crees que nos pase si nos dan un citatorio?

\- Llamarán a Karamatsu.

\- Sí, ¿y?

\- Y él... - El oji carmín se lo pensó un poco. Un pequeño Oso con cuernos y cola dentro de su cerebro rebuscó en sus expedientes las millones de carpetas con todas las travesuras realizadas, tarareaba una canción mientras meneaba las caderas y la cola con final puntiaguda, hasta que dio con una enorme carpeta casi a reventar de todo lo que hizo, ponía el título como "El lunes de ayer" y explotó en la mano del pequeño Oso, mandándolo a volar como las hojas por todos lados, fue hermoso. - ¡Se va a enterar de lo que hicimos ayer con las ventanas de tercero, los gusanos en la comida de Todoko, el talco en la nariz de Choroko, el calzón chino que le hice a Atsushi y como hicimos que la maestra Osoko fuera a la cárcel!

\- Exacto. Necesitamos un adulto que finja ser nuestro tutor o algo así para que no nos den uno de esos malditos papeles.

Mientras pensaban a fondo en ello, la desventaja era que entre más buscaban una forma de solucionarlo la cantidad de alumnos que también llegaron tarde más descendía, advirtiendo que pronto cerrarían el portón y ya no podrían ingresar. Les encantaría no tener que entrar, pero así como cometieron todos esos crímenes, y los que Osomatsu no alcanzó a recordar, estaban bajo alerta, saldrían perdiendo por los dos sentidos si no conseguían un adulto que asumiera la responsabilidad de sus actos y fingiera ser su tutor. Ni aunque en broma le dijeran a Karamatsu le dirían que por culpa de ambos el cocinero enano lloró tanto que se hizo un suéter de sus propias lágrimas.

¿Por qué diablos no le dijeron a Jyushi? Él pudo haber aceptado y prometido no decirle nada a Karamatsu, pero ahora estaba en un metro a cientos de kilómetros de aquí rumbo a su trabajo. Ichiko echó un vistazo, faltaban tres alumnos más y la maestra cerraría el portón. Ellos, al no estar en el salón, recibirían una falta y Karamatsu sería mandando a llamar. ¡¿Esto no podría ser aún mejor?!

Un hombre alto se paró frente a ellos. Ichiko tuvo que alzar su cabeza para poder alcanzar a ver el rostro contrario, Osomatsu dio un pequeño salto en su lugar ante el improvisto hombre que pareció salir de entre los arbustos, era unos centímetros más grande que su padre pero podrían tener la misma edad, se sintió un poco acalorada al ver la ropa que traía puesta ese extraño sujeto: una gabardina marrón y una fedora cubriendo su cabeza del molesto sol que comenzaba a salir. Tal vez deberían agradecerle, técnicamente los está cubriendo y dando sombra.

Con una seria expresión, el desconocido sacó su diestra del bolsillo de su gabardina e hizo una señal de entendimiento porque lo siguieran detrás de sus pasos en lo que él iba a hablar con la maestra que estaba a un niño de cerrar. Ambos asintieron y dieron la orden a sus pies por comenzar a avanzar cautelosamente atrás del extraño sujeto.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó la maestra, dejando pasar al último alumno, dirigiéndose al sujeto con un tono calmado. Al asomar un poco la cabeza vio por la espalda del desconocido, porque ella conocía a la gran mayoría de los padres de familia, al par de gemelos Matsu sonriendo para sí mismos.

Algo no le daba buena espina, pero entonces el extraño contestó y fue demasiado tarde como para exigir una respuesta.

\- Soy Ichimatsu Matsuno. - Contestó sin modular su voz, en cuanto lo hizo la maestra antojó de una sensación de cansancio destilando por ese tono, los adormecidos ojos del contrario le alzaban los pelos de la nuca por la penetrante mirada sin emociones.

\- ¿Y usted es...?

\- El padre de estos niños.

* * *

N/T: Sí... El porno está tan implícito que no merece ser llamado así. ¡Pero así se queda! Esta mierda está llena de referencias, y no sé, una vez me dijo una persona que lo que a un amigo le falta de narración a mí me sobra en describir. Sinceramente, es uno de los más largos que he escrito, y eso que aún no termino uno que llevo por la mitad XD, así que bueno; espero que quién lea no se haya hartado por tantas letras. Yo en lo personal cuando le di un repaso la primera vez que lo terminé me recordó a esos libros atiborrados de texto que se frecuentan en mi colegio. Me dio un mareo.

Pues eso. Espero que haya sido entendible, porque entre las cosas que ponía y escribía creo que parece que me comí algo XD - Nesquik 7-7 -. Y sí, me gusta dejar con la duda 7v7... Pero creo que me sale mal y no dejó nada a la imaginación DX. Disfruto hacer sufrir a mi segunda Waifu, no sé por qué, es como "¡oh no, te caíste, rápido! Ven a mis brazos" y le pongo el pie. Estoy muy mal, ya ni las papas ketchup ayudan :'v

En fin.

Me voy...:)


End file.
